First Crossovers
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: This idea kind of came from Kingdom Keepers Insider...ok, the whole idea came from Kingdom Keepers Insider...don't judge. I like this idea. So, basically, what I'm gonna be doing is writing a bunch of one-shots about each Keeper's own experience during their first crossover. This will not include Finn, since we all know how his went down. It WILL include Amanda and Jess's.
1. Philby

**Willa: *gasps in shock* What's this? A new story?**

**Jess: What? Did I just hear you say that KingdomKeeper1121 is writing a new story?! About what?! Who's in it?! Am I in it?! If I'm not in it, I swear I will-**

**Me: Whoa! Jess, don't worry, you're in it! You're in it!**

**Willa: What's this story about?**

**Me: You couldn't tell by the title? First crossovers.**

**Amanda: Girl, you must be out of your mind if you're starting ANOTHER story!**

**Me: Hey! I can write what I want, when I want, how I want.**

**Charlene: Whatever you say...but don't come crying to us when people are begging you to update, and you can't keep track of all those stories...**

**So...let's get started, shall we?**

**Philby's P.O.V**

Why is my room suddenly warmer than before? Why is my mattress so hard? Where's my blanket?These were the questions that raced through my head before I made the mistake of opening my eyes.

"What the-"I whispered to myself as I sat up. "Did I somehow get locked in the park tonight? No. I didn't even come to the Magic Kingdom today. Did I? No. once I got home from soccer practice, I did my homework, ate dinner, and then went to sleep." I continued to talk to myself. "Then how in the world did I end up on Main Street U.S.A?"

I looked down at myself, and saw that I was in my pajamas: a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt.

"Oh, I see." I said. "This is just some little prank."

Knowing my idiot brothers, they're probably behind all this.

"Come on out, Brad!" I yell. "You too, Mike!"

"Who's Brad?" A stranger said from behind me. "And who's Mike?"

"Huh?" I say turning my head. I see an old man, dressed in khakis, a collared shirt, and a nametag that I couldn't read due to the poor lighting.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" I asked.

"Let me ask you something." The man said. "Do you believe in magic?"

"What? I don't know! Answer my question."

"What question." The man stated.

_He's testing me._ I thought to myself.

"Who are you and what am I doing here." I said through clenched teeth.

"I believe that's two questions, young man. And I thought you were the smart one." He said the last part softer, but I heard. I kept my mouth shut.

"Whatever; just give me an answer." I said. Now I'm getting agitated.

"Not until _you _answer _my_ question." The man said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I asked you first." I said.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. After about thirty seconds, he said:

"I'm Wayne. I'm a retired Imagineer. I was a friend of Walt's."

"Whoa. You knew Walt Disney?"

"Yes, sir I did."

He told me a bunch of stories regarding him and Walt. They were good friends up until the day Walt died. Also, I figured out why I'm in Magic Kingdom in my pajamas. Turns out it wasn't Brad and Mike, it had to do with that DHI thing I got picked for. It's kind of hard to explain.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm-" He cut me off.

"Dell Philby. You're not too fond of your first name, Dell, so you tell everyone to call you Philby."

How did this complete stranger know my name?! How did he know I like to go by Philby?! This man's a total stalker!

"Um...how did you...how do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly.

"Simple." He replied.

"Well, would you like to explain?"

"There's no time. Quick, come with me."

He led me down Main Street and to the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of Cinderella Castle. He took out a small black rectangular object with a red button in the middle of it.

"When you wake up-when you think you wake up-take a look out the window. You'll see the same moon, and you'll know." He said with his thumb hovering over the button.

I looked up at the moon. It reminded me of the Cheshire cat's smile from _Alice in Wonderland._

"What? I'll believe what? What am I suppo-"

I was suddenly sitting up in my bed. I reluctantly got up and looked out my window. There, in the exact same spot as it was in my dream-not a dream?-was that crescent moon smiling back at me. Telling me something.

...That's when I believed...

**Here's a little challenge for all of you wonderful readers:**

**In this chapter, I used two parts from chapter one of Disney After Dark. Let me know if you figure out which parts were used!**


	2. Charlene

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey everybody! So, I wrote this chapter with KK-WorldofColor, who by the way is full of amazingly-awesomenessly-fantastic ideas. This chapter is also on her fanfic: Willa's First Crossover. Feel free to review on both! Also, can you guess the quote that came straight from the books?**

Why was it so cold? I grabbed for my blankets, but instead I scraped my hand on concrete. I looked at my hand and screamed. It was _glowing. _I sprang to my feet and spun around. I couldn't believe it. I was in Disney World. But how was that even possible? I was just in bed and then- My eyes opened wide as caught a shadow creeping through the bushes to my right. I slowly stepped back, preparing to run.

"AHA!" A red and blue blur jumped out of the bushes. I screamed and did a back flip and got into a fighting position without even realizing it.

"FEAR ME!" I heard a voice say from somewhere. "For I am from your worst nightmare! I am-" Then I saw something jump down from a tree next to me. Was it a squirrel? When the small thing came into view, I gasped. "I am the mighty and powerful MUSHU!"

Who? Oh! It's that lizard from Mulan!

"You're that lizard from Mulan, right?"

"A lizard? A LIZARD?! No, no, no, it's dragon. DRA-GON!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say...you're still a lizard to me." I said laughing

at him.

"Well..." He said. "Since you're so big and bad with yourself, who might you be then?"

"Who me? Well, I'm-"

"Charlene Turner." A new voice said from behind me.

I screamed. Loud. This person, whoever he was, scared me so much that I literally threw myself at the tree Mushu came down from, and climbed to the very top.

"Ha!" The voice said. "I knew she was the athletic type." He was talking to himself. He looked and sounded crazy, from his messy, white hair down the shoes on his feet.

"Looks like you have a new friend." Mushu said. "I think I'm gonna go now." I wished Mushu didn't leave; I was a little worried being alone with this man. I mean, he knew my name!

"You can come down now," the man said, smiling at me. He had a grandfatherly like personality to him. I carefully climbed down the tree. "I knew we had made a right choice with you."

"We?" I asked bracing myself, ready to run. The man smiled and answered quietly, almost like he thought he would scare me if he spoke too loudly. "The Imaginers and I. We chose each one of the DHIs very carefully."

"Uh, huh," I said, trying to sound like I knew what he was talking about. I didn't.

"I know all of this must be very perplexing for you."

"You got that right." I really wanted to go back home, back to bed and act like none of this ever happened.

"Have you ever seen the movie Toy Story, Charlene?" I rolled my eyes.

"DUH! Who hasn't?!" He smiled at me but I could tell it was slightly faulty. If this guy didn't like me I was totally fine with that because he was freaking me out.

"Well, do you want to take a guess where that idea came from?" He said it like he was talking to a little girl. That's when I lost it.

"I don't know! How should I know?! I'm not Google! And I have a little quiz for you mister. Why am I here? Why are you talking to me like some sort of creep? I just want to get home and if you don't want help me, then I'll find someone who can!" The words spilled out of my mouth without any sensor. I could by the expression on his face that he was hurt. I wanted so badly to go over and hug this guy and apologize, but if I wanted to get out here, I figured I should show no mercy. We didn't speak for a while; we just stared at each other. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to get home. Like, now. I turned and walked away, but a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait." He said.

"What." I said annoyed.

"We need you-all of you-Charlene."

"What do you need me for?! I don't even know why-wait, what do you mean by "all of you"? There're others?"

"Yes. There are four others." He said.

"Okay...Wait, do you mean the four other DHIs?"

Just then, Mushu came running up to us. "We got trouble. BIG trouble." He said and then scampered off.

"We have to go." The man said in a hushed whisper.

"What? Where? Go where?" I whispered back.

"There's no time to explain." He said and pulled out, what looked like, a small garage door opener.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll understand when the time comes." He said.

"Good to know, but WHEN-"

"Just remember this: my name is Wayne and, no matter what, from this point on, it isn't safe." His thumb hovered over the red button in the middle of the remote.

"What isn't safe?! I need to know what you mean by-"

Next thing I know, I'm back in bed. "Wow," I said to myself, "that was one CRAZY dream. Wait _was_ that a dream?"." I laid in bed for a minutes then laughed at myself. "Am I serious? How can I go to Disney World in my sleep!? This was just an externally vivid dream," I reassured myself. "There is NO WAY that was real," I whispered falling back asleep. My thoughts on the dream being real vanished. But Wayne's words echoed through my brain.

It isn't safe.

It isn't safe.

It isn't safe.


End file.
